


The Spider

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Little Elladan is curious about the spider.





	The Spider

**The spider  
By CC   
December, 2009**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. This story is set the next day after The Gift.

Jade asked for Glorfindel. I chose my muse from the Meleth Arc. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his favorite armchair, thinking of the day Erestor had gifted him with a spider. Erestor had been a very mischievous child. 

“Findel?”

Elladan was standing there, barefooted, dressed in his nightclothes. 

“You will catch a chill, Dan,” Glorfindel admonished gently. “It is late. Why are you awake?”

“I want to hear the story of the spider.”

“It’s an old story, Dan.”

“Please?”

“Only if you promise to go back to sleep once I tell you about it.”

Elladan nodded and climbed in Glorfindel’s lap. The elfing was trembling slightly, so Glofindel wrapped him in a blanket. 

“I was living in Gondolin. Ecthelion…”

Wide gray eyes looked at him in awe. “You mean, Ecthelion of the Fountain?”

“Well, yes… I was having lunch with Ecthelion when Erestor entered the room with a big white box. He said it was a gift for me. I didn’t open it right away because a servant brought a message from King Turgon…”

“That’s great-great-grandpapa! Was he very old?”

Glorindel suddenly felt old himself. “Not so old back then. So Erestor offered to put the box in my bedroom while I read Turgon’s message. I said yes, and forgot about it. At night, when I got in bed, a very big spider was under the covers. Later, Erestor said that he didn’t want the spider to feel cold.”

Elladan giggled. “Erestor told Elrohir that spiders never feel cold.”

“He says that now.”

“I have a nice gift for you, Findel,” Elladan said, and he produced a small flower with yellow petals. Glorfindel took it from the elfling’s hands carefully. 

“It is beautiful, Dan, thank you.”

“Mama says that flowers cannot live for long when we cut them…”

Glorfindel smiled. “I know how to preserve it, Dan. I will keep it with me always.”


End file.
